legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Character Builds for Magician Faust
Against Magician Faust / End Game By ErikaNPC Note Before / = Before fighting Magician Faust or entering the Divine Tree & Moon That Never Sets. / After = After fighting Magician Faust or entering the Divine Tree & Moon That Never Sets. Refer to The Legend of Dragoon's Wikia pages for Armor, Accessories and Weapons for item locations. Dart Weapon: Fairy Sword / Claymore Helmet: Phoenix Plume - Avoids Fear, Confusion, Bewitchment, Dispiriting Torso: Red Dragoon Armor - Nullifies fire damage / Armor of Yore - Avoid Poison, Stun, & Arm Blocking Legs: Magical Greaves - +10 Speed +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade / Bandit's Shoes - +20 Speed Accessory: Blue Sea Stone - Reduces damage from Water-based attacks by 50% / Talisman - Avoids Instant Death Haschel Weapon: Thunder Fist - Thunder Damage / Destroyer Mace - Power increases as HP decreases Helmet: Phoenix Plume - Avoids Fear, Confusion, Bewitchment, Dispiriting Torso: Satorie Vest - Avoid Poison, Stun, & Arm Blocking Legs: Magical Greaves - +10 Speed +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade Accessory: Bandit's Ring - Raises Speed by 20 Kongol Weapon: Great Axe - Chance to cause Stun / Indora's Axe - Chance of Death Helmet: Giganto Helm - Gain SP from magic damage Torso: Torso: Golden Dragoon Armor - Nullifies earth damage / Giganto Armor - Gain SP from physical damage Legs: Magical Greaves - +10 Speed +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade Accessory: Jade Stone - Reduces damage from Wind-based attacks by 50% / Wargod's Sash - Raises SP by 50% Lavitz/Albert Lavitz's/Albert Weapon: Halberd Helmet: Legend Casque - +50 Magic Evade Torso: Jade Dragoon Armor - Nullifies wind damage / Armor of Legend - Greatly reduces physical damage, + 50 Physical Evade Legs: Magical Greaves - +10 Speed +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade Acessory: Golden Stone - Reduces damage from Earth-based attacks by 50% / Bandit's Ring - Raises Speed by 20 Meru Weapon: Pretty Hammer - Double SP awarded when attacking / Basher Helmet: Dragon Helm - +50% Maximum HP Torso: Blue Dragoon Armor - Nullifies water damage / Angel Robe - Revives from death, with a given probability. Legs: Magical Greaves - +10 Speed +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade / Dancer's Shoes - +20 Speed Accessory: Accessory: Red-Eye Stone - Reduces damage from Fire-based attacks by 50% / Rainbow Earring - Prevents all abnormal status Rose Weapon: Flamberge - Chance to cause Stun / Gladius - Chance of death Helmet: Rose's Hair Band - Avoid Instant Death Torso: Dark Dragoon Armor - Nullifies dark damage / Rainbow Dress - Avoid Poison, Stun, & Arm Blocking Legs: Magical Greaves - +10 Speed +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade Accessory: Silver Stone - Reduces damage from Light-based attacks by 50% or Guard Badge - Raises DF & MDF by 20 / Phantom Shield - Reduces all damage by 50% Shana/Miranda Weapon: Arrow of Force - 50% more SP when attacking Helmet: Phoenix Plume - Avoids Fear, Confusion, Bewitchment, Dispiriting Torso: Silver Dragoon Armor - Nullifies light damage / Rainbow Dress - Avoid Poison, Stun, & Arm Blocking Legs: Magical Greaves - +10 Speed +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade Accessory: Darkness Stone - Reduces damage from Darkness-based attacks by 50% / Holy Ankh - Revives from death, with a given probability.